a la feria
by Miko Niimura
Summary: la feria a llegado a la ciudad, y vamos a ir ¡que felicidad!... solo me quería divertir ¿que hay de malo en eso? -¡BURBUJA!- déjala Boomer no hay tiempo- ¡chicos! (este es el adiós)
1. Chapter 1

**A LA FERIA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡si!- grite emocionada ¡aceptaron ir a la feria! y tuve que pasar por mucha cosas…

**...**

Lunes, para algunos es el primer día de la semana, para otros el lunes es el peor día porque empiezan de nuevo las clases después de un fin de semana y para mí es un nuevo día para hacer muchas cosas.

-¡Burbuja!.- me grito Bombón desde la planta baja- ya está el desayuno

-¡ya voy!.- le respondí, me estaba tardando mucho y eso es extraño, es que no me decidía con qué conjunto ir, el primero una falda celeste y blanca con olanes que llegaba hasta mitad de muslo una blusa lisa y medias blanca con zapatos negros o el otro unos jeans negros con una remera clara y zapatillas converse negras, me decidí por el primero ya a mis 16 años habíamos cambiado y mucho, ya no usábamos los habituales vestidos de nuestro color, medias blancas y zapatos negros, no, mis cabellos caía libremente por mi espalda hasta llegar más abajo de mi cintura, me hice mis típicas coletas a cada lado de mi cabeza, me puse el conjunto de la falda y la blusa y baje a desayunar.

-hasta que decides bajar.- oí decir a Bellota que me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona, bellota según ella no había cambiado pero Bombón y yo decíamos lo contrario, su pelo azabache que lo llevaba de largo a media espada y en este momento en una coleta alta, sí señores se dejo crecer el cabello –aparte de que yo la obligue-, vestía el uniforme del equipo de soccer que consistía en una remera color verde y blanco, un short hasta las rodillas y botines negros, la fulmine con la mirada, ella y sus habituales bromas-. No era para tanto rubia

Luego de discutir un rato con mi hermana pelinegra y acabar riendo por las estupideces que nos decíamos, sí, esta es una mañana normal con la familia Utonio, solo faltaba que Bombón diga…

-ya a comer.- y eso era el comienzo de de un día normal, bueno no tan normal ya que éramos heroínas que salvan a la ciudad de sus malhechores pero…. ¿quién piensa en eso?.

-Burbuja.- pero los villanos ya no atacan la ciudad como lo hacían constantemente-. Burbuja.- al pasar del tiempo cambiaron muchas cosas y digo eso porque…-. ¡Burbuja!.- grito Bombón con un tonó cansado desde la puerta de entrada, vestía una remera blanca con un suéter rosa una falda lisa a medio muslo, medias blancas y zapatos negros, su melena peli-roja que lo llevaba a las rodillas con su inseparable lazo danzaba al compas de una fresca brisa del otoño acompañado de unas hojas de diversos colores cálidos que caían de los arboles con o sin ayuda de dicha brisa-. Vamos que nos esperan afuera

-voy.- dije terminando de comer mi cereal agarre mi campera celeste y Salí a la calle, Bellota establecía una alegre conversación con Robin nuestra vecina y mejor amiga de las tres hace años, una chica alegre de gran corazón y compañera de travesuras –si podemos decirle así- de mi hermana azabache, su cabello castaño que llegaba a mitad de muslo y su ojos celestes, grandes y expresivos, nos saludo a Bombón y a mí cuando nos vio llegar, espesamos a caminar hacia nuestro destino, hablando trivialidades se nos paso el tiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta del instituto, entramos y nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros correspondientes, como siempre apenas lo habríamos nos caía una montaña de cartas, escuche un bufido de cansancio por parte de Bellota y una risilla nerviosa por parte de Bombón, agarre una bolsa de papel blanca con flores azules ya para estos casos, empecé a agarrar las cartas con cuidado y guardarlas en dicha bolsa, ya todo ordenado guarde la bolsa en mi casillero tome los libros necesarios cerré la puerta y me di vuelta, vi a Bombón ordenando sus cartas y a Bellota tirándolas dentro de su casillero desordenado, ya todo listo nos encontramos con Robin que nos esperaba sonriente cuando nos juntamos dijo.

-¿otra vez la montaña de cartas?.- sí, esa era la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado pero a ver su cara tenía su típica sonrisa burlona, la fulminamos con la mirada-. Wow esperen era un chiste

-sí, sí como digas vamos.- habló Bellota cansada se leía a lengua que tenia sueño, aunque ella es la deportista de las tres es una holgazana de primera, entramos al salón y nos encontramos sentados en sus respectivos lugares a los RRB, según ellos cambiaron -eso no significa que dejen de hacer "travesuras" como lo dicen ellos-, según mi hermana azabache son los idiotas numero uno y según yo tengo el novio más hermoso del mundo, sí estoy saliendo con el rubio, pero eso es otra historia para contar, me acerque sonriente salude a Brick recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte después siguió Butch obteniendo un abrazó de este y por ultimo Boomer dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué me saludas a lo ultimo?.- pregunto Boomer con un leve puchero.

- ¿no ves? Me quiere más a mí.- contesto Butch abrazándome "posesivamente".

-no Butch, me saludo primero a mí.- comento Brick desde su lugar.

-¿ahora me engañas con mis hermanos?.-dijo con fingida tristeza, y ya está el teatro de mi novio y mis dos mejores amigos.

-lo siento boom… pero es verdad yo te eh engañado con tus hermanos.- dramatice, todos los días es lo mismo, los saludo, Boomer se queja porque lo saludo a lo último, Butch dice que lo quiero más a él y Boomer empieza con su teatro y yo le sigo el juego.

- entonces esto ya no va más.-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué…?.- tartamudeé-. N-no Boomer y-yo prometo no hacerlo mas

-mmm…

-vamos ya déjalo me tienes a mi.- dijo Butch sonriendo.

-ya dejen eso.- se quejo Bellota, todos los miramos diciendo con la mirada "aguafiestas".

-¿Qué, Celosa?.- pregunto Butch sonriendo socarronamente.

-no, solo cansada del mismo paquete todos los días.- respondió recostándose en su banco, paso siguiente se acomodo y lista para dormir, suspire y sonreí nunca podre cambiar a Bellota y eso me alegra no la cambiaría por nada.

-entonces cambiemos los roles.- dije sin pensar, los chicos me miraron y después entre ellos, abrieron los ojos y gritaron

-¡jamás!

-¿eh Porque?.- dije mirándolos a los tres, Boomer tenía un leve sonrojo adornándole en las mejillas, Butch miraba a la nada y Brick se escondía tras su gorra de béisbol roja, abrí la boca para comentar algo pero la campana de inicio de clases los salvo.

**...**

-¿eh?.- mire hacia el suelo viendo el objeto que obstruyo mi visión por unos segundos

-¿Qué es?.- pregunto Bellota a mi lado.

-un volante de una feria ¿podemos ir?

-no se creo que…- titubeo un poco- si yo creo que puedo

-¡bien! ¿Y vos Bombón iras?.- pregunte esperanzada.

-no se ya vienen los exámenes y quiero estar preparada

-pero Bombón vamoooss

-ok, ok, pero estudiaras conmigo ¿eh?

-con-contigo

-si ¿hay algún problema?

- no para nada jeje .- rei nerviosa, ya que estudiar con Bombón es muy duro, saco buena nota pero es muy exigente-. Le preguntare a los chicos .- dije para cambiar de tema, saque mi celular celeste y empecé a escribir.

**De: Bubbles.**

_Boomie, hay una feria en la ciudad ¿quieres ir?_

**De: Boomer.  
**_Claro ¿le pregunto a mis hermanos?_

**De: Bubbles.**

_Me encantaría _

**De: Butch.**

_Como es eso que le preguntas a el primero_

**De: Boomer.**

_¿Cómo te metiste?  
_**De: Butch.**

_No te importa_

**De: Buttercup.**

_Hasta en los mensajes eres molesto_

**De: Brick.**

_Hablando sin invitarme_

**De: Buttercup.**

_Perfecto el idiota numero 2_

**De: Butch.**

_yo sé que me amas_

**De: Buttercup.**

_¡Cállate!_

**De: Bubbles.**

_lo que se pelean se aman_

**De: Buttercup.**

_No eres de mucha ayuda_

**De: Blossom.**

_Bueno van o no_

**De: Brick.**

_Tranquila rosadita yo se que quieres que esté presente_

**De: Blossom.**

_Estas diciendo cosas que no salieron de mi boca (o escribí)_

**De: Brick.**

_Pero lo pensaste _

**De: Bubbles.**

_¡Ya basta! Van todos y punto._

**De: Butch.**

_Tranquila no muerdas_

-¡si!- grite emocionada ¡aceptaron ir a la feria! y tuve que pasar por mucha cosas… bueno creo que exagere pero ¡nada puede arruinar esta salida!

**Ah la dulce y tierna Burbuja tan ingenua.**

.

.

.

¡tada! Mi nuevo fic seguro constara de dos o tres capítulos  
¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Les gusto? házmelo saber n.n

Curiosidad: este lindo fic está inspirado en un sueño que tuve -w-


	2. adiós me divertí con ustedes

este es el adiós amigos/as

jeje... este era un two-shot y esperaba terminarlo pero bueno... como decía este es el adiós u.u no los torturare mas con mis historia ¿vale? jaja bueno nos vemos... eso espero.  
PD: **esta historia se borrara en una semana mas o menos al igual que las otras.**

_disculpe las molestias _


End file.
